ChienAndalou
The current owner and one of the two administrators of the server /int/craft. History 3.0 In 3.0, Chien founded the nation of Slava on Crimea, which was later renamed to Bosporan Kingdom, with the towns being Chersonesos and Tanais. Chien was an innocent buildfag at the time, making alliances and trading with the nations of the world. Everything changed when Crimea was suddenly the target of North and Eastern raiders. The town, with it's weak defences small army, was destroyed and rebuilt 3 times before the founder finally left the kingdom to the farmers that were left behind. This was also the time of an uprising against mod Edrahil, it was led by a group called "nobilty", the members of which had settled in Epirus. Chien himself got an invitation from the group and took residence in Epirus. From then on, Chien took part in wars and witnessed the fall of 3.0. In the last few days, chien started to feel a craving for the colored man's cock and moved to africa to meme with a new name, Kalunga_Ngombe 4.0 4.0 started abruptly. The administration chose an older map which had many faults, plugins were not working. Chien's raging autism was spiraling out of control at the sight of sprinkled sand and grass and he began working on a world map that would suit /int/craft better. The popular vote removed americas from the map, since the time period at the time was 1000000000000000000 bc. After a week of intense autism and memes, the map was "finished" and 4.0 began. Chien, realizing the only words in his vocabulary left were ooga booga and bix nood, founded the culture of Nok deep in the heart of Nigeria. The capital town of Taruga grew, until it could no longer sustain all the crackas flocking to that bbc. Nok became an empire, with colonies in Africa, Balkans and India, it's residents taunted whiteys in underdeveloped Europe and cucked a viking a day. Grace period was a loaded gun waiting to be shot. The norsemen shot first, coming in great numbers to the negro capital and slaughtering the outnumbered monkeys with their superior weaponry (their shitty tactics had nothing to do with it). The lower ranking niggers of Nok, seeing the white devils tools of destruction for the first time, decided to abandon the proud nation and ran to the jungle. The king nigger himself, Chien, abandoned Taruga and settled in the artificial island of Nokstralia - Nok's greatest engineering marvel. There was some hope of Nok returning back to it's historic power, but after all of their remaining treasures were mysteriously stolen, even that hope was lost and Nok began fading out of relevance. Feeling butthurt as ever, Chien decided to leave intcraft in favour of hosting his own home hosted server with TFC, hiring CrimsonBar0n to set it up 4 free. This server was soon moved to a paid host, but was dead as fuck for the time /int/craft 4.0 was up. Admin drama ensued, and 4.0 was doomed to fail. Admin RedMajora refused to give the server to anyone else, autodonger ceased funding. Seeing an easy power grab, Chiencuck began shilling for a new concept, presented by oldfag Gouled, which would use a cropped map of the middle east. The comunity was as split as always, and a compromise was made to use an improved version of the 4.0 map and an AD timeline. /int/craft migrated to the TFC server that Chien hosted which was at the time made in to a vanilla test server using a map of pepe, aka Pepecraft (never forget). 5.0 For setting up 5.0, Chien hired Hisin and Sigurdr aka Haraldr. The new server started out decently, but was soon overrun by admin aboos, admin drama and drunkmin terror. The final blow to the server was Chien suddenly changing war rules so that any nation with a player online could be attacked. There was butthurt and chaos. Trying to fix this, admin Crims0nbaron accidentaly typed /towny config in the chat, corrupting the server files. At this point Chien stopped giving a shit completely and gave BeefTenderloin ultimate control of the server. 6.0 This started 6.0 aka Beefcraft, which was weird and ded leaving Chien no choice but to remov Beef and restart the server with a more familiar set up, making for /int/craft number 7. 7.0 7.0 was more or less a carbon copy of 5.0 without the market. However, it was during this iteration that Chien first began to improve upon the exsisting brewery system, adding many custom recipies, most of which were discovered by Britain following an exploration event where the reward was a brewer's manual. Though it was far more popular than the previous iteration, it eventually succumbed to the fate of all the others, and Chien began work on his Middle East map. 8.0 Category:Players